


Radiant Dawn

by OhListless



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhListless/pseuds/OhListless
Summary: *So, this is my first story. This is going to be totally not cannon. It might as well be a AU fic. Im going to create my own story our of these lovable characters. Lets see how it goes.*Alicia Wistal, a young appearing general and heir of a country neighboring Fodlan called Lstallia. The two countries have clashed countless times since the beginning of recorded time. Their clash is always related to the Church of Seiros, and how Lstallia defected from the religion centuries ago. But, Lstallia has lost territory over the centuries and has a dwindling military with countless vulnerabilities. The Empire and the Alliance of Fodlan worked together to finally take down the country of defectors after getting rid of their one problem. The Masterful General and heir to the throne, Alicia, who fights like shes had thousands of years of experience behind her back. What becomes of Alicia after she is overwhelmed by Fodlan's military strengths?She will find out during her imprisonment as she is being transferred to the Central Church prison, and her caravan is attacked by bandits along with three defenseless and powerful nobles.





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of blood filters through her acute and keen scenes, a silent groan came from her lips. It was unheard, as her throat was too dry to speak without effort and her cracked lips were too painful to move. Warm liquid ran down the side of her face she was leaning against a rough wooden surface. She had the violent urge to wipe it from her eye, but behind her back her hands were bound with rope designed to eat away at her skin if she moved too much. She had been using her knowledge of getting out of binds to slowly work at them if she was ever in an emergency. Her ankles felt heavy against her legs, as she was bound with a long chain between her ankles. She made an internal scoff at her state. She had no water, no food, and no time outside of a wooden box for the gods know how long. Well, maybe they don't even know.

This is a little excessive. She had agreed to become a diplomatic prisoner of the central church with no contest, even if she was blackmailed. Yet they treated her like some animal deserved to be deprived of human compassion.

A quick jolt knocked her form her position, causing her to lean backwards and hit her head lightly on the wooden box. Oh, she had forgotten. Her ears started to work again as it fixated on the sound of moving wheels and chattering of war torn men. The women knights tended to stay away from her moving jail cell, she reckoned it was because of the god awful smell she put off from not showering and sitting in her own blood. But it didn't keep some men with some rather obvious power complexes. It would have only been more obvious if they walked up to the barred window in her wagon and stated "Oh, I'm going to use your suffering to make myself feel better, and make you feel less human." Their antics usually only got as far as verbal abuse. Which she easily slept through on a good day.

The leader of her little mercenary caravan was an older man who was the cruelest of them all. He wore a cloak with a double headed eagle and red stitches, easily recognizable as a lower ranked commander of the Empire she'd fought against for so long. Her brain was too foggy to remember any titles he had or his name, but his face was the ugly sort of recognizable. 

The painful oozing wound on the brow-bone of her left eye was proof of the unnecessary beatings she got from him. He had lured her out of the wagon offering water, only for her to receive a beating over her supposed selfishness in attempting to drink the Empire's water and thrown back in the wagon. She had only received water and food by some of the younger and sensitive soldiers that realized she was verging too close to mortal death without water and nutrients. Not like she'd die from that anyways, as much as she wanted to at this moment.

A rather cheerful atmosphere outside her little hell is what was waking her up from her slumber, young knights and soldiers were chatting and yelling in excitement. The wagon-prison came to an abrupt stop. She tried to listen to their words and shifted her body to listen. A long haggard breath coming out as she struggled to breath.

"How lucky are we to run into the three heirs of Fodlan?"

"Maybe we can get on their good side. A king, duke or emperor could always use a good a good sword to do their dirty work."

Oooh, little lordlings are wandering about. This peaked her tired minds interest. She shuffled, placing her legs bellow her as she pushed her body against the window and looked through the bars. She had little view of anything, but she could hear much clearer. 

"What a coincidence! We are heading to the Monastery as well. If you're interested, we can travel together and play a little card game when it's time to camp out for the night." A rather light hearted tone said, a breath of fresh air from all the stoic knights.

"A game? Sounds like you just plan to con the knights out of their money. Do you have no shame?" A female voice said, it had to be a young girl of no older than 18. I tried to move to see better, but a sudden pain in my neck reminded me that moving too much was a bit of a hassle.

"Stealing from the Knights of Seiros? Even for you Claude, that's deplorable." Another man said, his voice reminded her very well of a prince from a fairy tale. 

"I would never steal from these wonderful men, Edelgard! Besides, Dimitri, they're Empire men, not the Churches. Cant you see their emblem?"

"While is wonderful to meet you, my lords, we must keep moving. We have some time-sensitive cargo. Feel free to travel with us if you desire, the young knights will favor it" The voice of the commanding knight stated, his voice dismissive. She could imagine his disgusting face from here.

Time sensitive cargo, huh. She was aware she was a prisoner of war, but the demeaning and dehumanizing nature of this rag-tag Empire caravan was revealing of the true nature she feared Fodlan was like.

Well, there are other reasons. She doubted little spoiled lords would react well to the sight of a smelly bleeding women hidden in a wagon at the back of their traveling caravan. Perhaps the little commander wanted to hide the fact and avoid the hassle. 

Alice sighed and pushed off the wall and to the other side of the box she was in, sliding away from the window. She almost fell as her wagon started to move again. Her eyes fluttered as the music of the wooden creaking wheels started up again. 

Perhaps she deserved this hell. She, while appeared to be around 20 to 23, had killed countless men and women. She commanded countless men and women to kill countless slightly different men and women. Many in the name of another, many in the need she had to protect the small country she resided in. But, even if in self defense or orders, she still killed. As someone who was meant to protect others since her birth, maybe this is a way the goddess she loves so much intends to punish her? What a twist of fate. Maybe a twist of fate she deserved. 

\----------------------------

The wagon rocked to a stop, sending her barreling towards the wall in front. She groaned at the pounding in her head, shifting as she moved towards the window. The sounds of their humble caravan preparing to camp for the night filled her ears. 

Her eyes glossly watched as tents perched and bed rolls were lain. Time rolled by, she wasnt sure how long, but the night was now dark. She luckily did not get harassed by the commander tonight, perhaps she should thank the little lordlings. 

Some more time passed and she started to fall asleep. Her mind to foggy to register footsteps, a torch suddenly entered her vision as she opened her eyes to the blinding light of fire. She squealed in surprise, using her legs to push her away from the window. A young man stood at the window, his hand reached up to pull the wood that was used to cover the majority of the window and exposed her to his sight. The lord wore black and yellow, his skin tanned unlike most of Fodlan and his face was decorated on one side with a braid. Lovely green eyes stared her down.

She was not someone that was usually shy, ever. But her clothing was definitely not something to be proud of, especially as this young lordly stared straight at her. Her heart beat picked up, and her breathing ragged as she coughed from her dry lungs and throat. She turned her head in an attempt to see the young noble better, but she had forgotten she had ultimately lost the ability to see from her left eye as it was caked in blood. She had to look like absolute shit, not mention smelling like it. 

"What the hell?" The noble stated, the lord stepped back and looked away, he covered his mouth. Alicia leaned backwards, hiding her wrists from the noble in case he noticed the breaks in the rope. Her legs swung to compensate loudly as clangs from the chains reached her ears.

The green eyed man panicked, putting a finger to his mouth. "Shhh, quiet. I'm not trying to scare you.... I just noticed a lot of the knights patrolling over here and I wondered what this mysterious cargo was.... shit." He leaned forward, seemingly not phased by any smell. "That wound near you eye..... You need that looked at."

She wanted to insult him, scoff at how he coddled her and told her not to worry. Tell him she couldnt be scared of a little noble like him. Make herself feel less like shit y insulting this well off noble. But, this little noble might be her saving grace. The knights mentioned he was a heir to one of the three parts of Fodlan. She tried to remember the name of the two male heirs of Fodlan, but she was never good at memorizing names. Especially random nobility from Fodlan that had no relation to the current war. 

She did her best to sound polite and opened her mouth, only to cough when she tried to speak. Eventually she spoke, "I don't have the privileged of being treated, my lord." She forced herself to be polite, she had already signed her life away to Fodlan, she might as well act like it. 

"I know, I know that was not the smartest thing i've ever said." He looked over her shoulder, presumably for any unwanted partolling knights. "Why are you here? I've never seen a prisoner treated so badly, usually the Empire just gets it over with and executes people without remorse." He stated, mostly to himself. But his eyes wandered and looked at her with pity. He's right, especially in war, Fodlan is known to kill any 'sinners' instead of taking prisoners.

"I have"- She coughed loudly, causing him to look around in case anyone heard. "I have the privilege of being a 'diplomatic prisoner' of the church, my lord. I have the mercy of Fodlan to keep my life." She spoke with a filtered speech of a common peasant that doesn't want to piss off their angry and abusive lord.

"Diplomatic? What a way to treat a noble, even during war. Privledge... Ha, my ass." She chuckled, which seemed to surprise him as he paused. She wasnt chuckling because of the swear, but more that he refered to her as a noble. She may be the heir, but she's no noble. She was born a commoner. "My name is Claude von Riegan. Ill see what I can do for you."

She looked at him with a glare, "I dont suggest it, unless you do wish for my death." She said out of turn, clearly angry. She is usually one that is hard to anger, but she can seem to control it. "I may be a diplomatic prisoner for political purposes, but im not treated like a human in this supposed goddess beloved country. Id rather not be shot in the back of the head with an arrow like an unwanted dog."

She should be begging for his mercy, but she couldnt do it. The trip into Fodlan has been a long and hellish one, which has made her distrust all from Fodlan... rather foolishly. But, she cant think straight at the moment.

"Shhh, calm, calm. I understand your mistrust, but i'm not going to get you hurt." He tried to quiet her, but voices were heard from somewhere close. "Shit, listen, hang tight." Claude said, before running off. His braid swaying in the torch light.

She eventually fell asleep some hours later. Though, she was awakened the next morning to a load bang. Her wagon suddenly flipped as she landed painfully on her side as she was flung across the wagon. Sounds erupted around her, and the sound of arrows flying and hitting flesh screamed in her ear from outside her wooden prison.


	2. Beginning Of The End

The pain that radiated from her shoulder made her groan, long legs quickly pushed under her to become upright. Alicia was quick to look out the wooden bars and see what was going on. It was now morning, early morning. The smell of blood reached her senses, she wasn't sure if it was her or not. She saw a bandit, rugged and remorseless, as he cut down one of the knights transporting her.

She breathed loudly, the familiar feeling of warfare going on around her. Blood splattered in front of her suddenly, causing her to flinch backwards. A dead soldier lay in front of her, a blood stained knife lay in his hand.

The temptation was too much.

She needed that knife. To protect herself, and to get these god damn ropes off.

Alicia turned around and lay on her back, she lifted her chained ankles and faced them towards the wooden barred windows. She slammed her legs upon the wooden bars, again and again till they finally concaved under her. The bars split from the center, falling from the window. She landed a few more blows until the hole was enough for her to slip through. 

She hauled herself upwards and out the window. She knew the noise of her escaping had to have been heard, so she moved as quickly as possible. After landing through the window on top of the dead soldier, she was quick to turn around, placing her rope against the splintered wood and rubbing hard. After a few seconds the threads popped and her hands were free. She made a happy sound, reaching underneath the body of the knight and holding the steel knife gingerly as she attempted to stand and shuffle away from the body. 

She spotted them, the three little lordlings that she had wondered so much about. One of them, the one that had spoken to her the night before, carried a bow. The female carried a large axe, and the little prince held a lance. 

However, all of them were surrounded by bandits, and they were fighting just to survive. There had to be 10 of them surrounding the three nobles. But all the noise she had made had drawn their attention. Half of the bandits looked at her, scantally dressed and chained at the ankles, and decided she was an easy target. About five of them started to walk towards her, leaving the other five to take down the three lords.

Alicia's breathing hitched as she forced herself to stand, chains dangling around her ankles as she held the knife expertly in front of her. She had been on the battle field countless times. Even if she was weak from the mistreatment she had gotten, this rag-tag group of Fodlan bandits weren't going to get much grief from her.

It didn't take them long to reach her, the first one smiled and swung his old iron sword, and she met his blow with her knife, using the leverage to dodge as she slide the knife upwards on the blade. Her legs painfully moved bellow her as she striked, cutting down the man quickly.

After she killed the first one, her lungs breathed hard. Her throat too dry to even breath as she sputtered. Another bandit came after her, an axe swinging down towards her head.

Alicia groaned as she forced herself to move to the side, the axe hitting the ground that used to be where she stood. The axe struck her ankle chains hard, as they clanked against the iron. 

Her usual sword play style was impossible with her chained ankles, but her movements were far from flawed. Practiced to perfection, she put her body behind her strike as she pushed her blade into his shoulder momentarily after his axe hit the ground.

After two dead, she observed her surroundings as quickly as possible, seeing the lordlings in the middle of battle. Alicia wheezed, and three bandits sized her up.

Alicia was a skilled mage as well, she had become famous in her previous country for being the best magic sword-women around. However, she was critically injured. After she was captured, she went through plenty of magical torture that had created a tare in her manna, and just using magic could kill her if it went untreated.

But, if she wanted to get out alive, she might as well be ready for the issues of using magic.

One after another the bandits attack her. She scoffed as they only attacked her one at a time. The bandits would have the advantage if they all attacked her at once. 

She killed one after dodging the swing of his lance, using her knife to slide up the side of the lance and keep its blade away from her flesh. She striked the bandit quickly, it's body hitting the cold, wet ground as she had gotten a deadly strike on his neck.

The next bandit was ready for her, axe swinging down upon her. She wheezed, attempting to jump to the side. But she had forgotten her chains, she accidentally stepped on one of the chains, causing her other leg to trip as she hit the ground. She manged to her a good strike on the bandits leg, causing him to go down as well. She tried to stand, but the last bandit stood over her, lifting his sword and ready to strike.

An arrow screeched through the air, hitting the man straight in the chest as he teetered over. Alicia looked over, and the yellow clothed man, Claude, slowly lowered his bow and looked at her briefly, before joining the battle against the other bandits. At a quick glance, she noted all the lords were injured, but not gravely. 

She was wondering if she should run. But running from her imprisonment would only give the Empire an excuse to slaughter all the civilians of her home country. As if she would give them the chance or the excuse.

Secondly, that lord just saved her life. She would be a fool to not at least pay him back.

Alicia spread her feet, picking up a bloodstained axe laying at her feet.

If she wanted to reach them, she had to lose this chain that kept her from running first.

She breathed out loudly as she poured a spell into the axe. The spell caused it to vibrate faster than the human eye, back and forward. It buzzed lightly from the movement. She swung the axe and hit the chain, it quickly shattered and her legs were free to move independently. 

She smiled happily as she went to stand, but her victory did not last long. She suddenly sputtered, coughing up blood and feeling a nose bleed run down her face. The pain from her manna tare aching as she struggled to breath. 

Alicia forced herself to stand, her head aching and foggy. She lifted a sword that from one of the bandits and started to run her way towards the lordlings.

They had managed to take down two of them, and the last three were pretty aggressive. One of them had Claude pinned in the back as he desperately tried to get a shot in with his bow, using his wooden bow to block shots.

She picked up the pace, twirling the blade in her hand. As she reached Claude she wheezed lightly, striking the bandit in front of her on the side, and letting the man fall.

The lord made a sound of surprised, his bow trained on her for a second before moving it away. 

"....Uh.... haha, I guess were even now, miss prisoner?" Claude chuckled lightly with a smile, but his face was twisted in concern of her current state. Why did he seem to care?

If she wasn't incredibly tired, weak, and bleeding from her wounds, she might have bantered with him playfully. But she didn't have the energy, she only nodded as she wavered on her feet, obviously unsteady.

But, Claude knew better than to underestimate the women in front of him. Even in her weak state.

He watched her cut down four of the bandits that surrounded her, so quick that none had a chance. Her skill was impressive and wild, something he was wary of.

Before he could say anything else, the women in front of him turned towards the other nobles and started to run, weapon held firm in her hand.

The women couldn't have been much older than him, but her eyes held little emotion and her movements were so practiced and deadly.

She had a wild wound that festered above her eye, and the rest of her appearance was just as bloody and disgusting as the wound. Clearly, while imprisoned she had been beaten, starved, and left to die in that wagon.

So how was she so strong right now? If it had been him, he doubted he would have had the strength to cut down five men so far.

Alicia wheezed forward, slipping through both of the injured lords and swinging her sword towards the bandits to distract them. She teetered as she dodged each blow they attempted to give; The two little lords got the hint, both taking down one bandit quickly.

"Can you disgusting lot get nothing done?!?" A loud sound rumbled through the air, a large man wielding an axe wandered into her vison.

Her eyes widened, her breath quickened at the realization. His stance showed how powerful his strike was.

These three nobles definitely didn't have the skill to take this man on. 

"Get back, now! Ralley behind me!" Alicia attempted to shout, her leadership instinct kicking in as she ordered the three nobles like they were her own soldiers.

"As if we could follow the direction of some criminal-" The young prince said in a scoff, but she had little patience. 

"Shut your mouth, you can complain in my ear all you want later." Alicia stated, eyes drifting to look at the man as he advanced on them.

If she used a spell she might be able to weaken him enough to strike. But, she doubted she would be able to stand if she used any more of her manna. She would have to face him in combat, and hope that even in her weakened state she can take him on.

But, the odds were not in her favor.

"Stay back, you nobles" She slurred slightly, eyes drifting to the back as I stepped forward.

"I suggest you turn around before I cut you down, you ugly behemoth!" She shouted with all her energy. Though, she doubted that her state would intimidate him.

She let her mind wander to her learned sword play, placing one arm forward and bending her legs at the knees. The knights always said she looked like she was dancing when she cut down man after man. 

Alicia was prepared to dance a little with the large man in front of her.

He had already started to advance on her, and started to move her legs with practiced strides, tucking her free arm behind her back so that she could easily protect it.

Her body jumped to dodge as an axe swung down above her and landed to her right. She stopped her momentum and swung the iron sword to strike before the behemoth could react. Her sword hit, but failed to dig in. The response was an angry growl from the bandit, who swung the blunt end of his axe. If she was in better shape, and didn't have chains at her ankles, perhaps she could have jumped and dodged. However, the blunt end of the mans axe hit her hard on the side of her ribs with so much energy she stopped breathing. Her body went flying as she coughed madly, recovering as soon as she could and twisting her body to get upright. But, the man was already upon her. She didn't have time to react as the axe swung down-

An arrow hit between the plates of his armor, his arms wavered as he screamed suddenly in pain.

This was it, this was her chance. She didn't have enough time to swing the too large sword- but magic was fast enough.

She held her breath as she commanded a spell out of her hand, manna twisted to become solidified wind as she used Cutting Gale upon the man in front of her. Blood splattered and covered her skin and clothing. But the man was far from dead. He stumbled, a deathly growl from his throat as he shouted obscenities and curses.

She was going to stand and face the man for a final strike, but her stomach hitched, bending over she uncontrollably vomited blood as similar blood ran out of her ears and eyes. Her body started to shake, telling her she was at her limit. 

The behemoth in front of her.... to think shed die from such an ugly man. She would prefer to die by a skilled general, or maybe a god or goddess. Perhaps that was narcissistic, but it would make for a great story to tell in the after life. 

Her head sagged as she lost the ability to even look up. Perhaps it was for the best, anyways. Shes lived too long for her liking anyways.

But, a man she didn't recognize shouted upon a horse, he held a lance and charged the behemoth, unleashing the final strike. He came from nowhere, or so she thought. But the mercenary had heard the commotion as he returned to town and stormed the area to help.

Her eyes wandered to him - looking to another savior -

Ahh, she recognized him. Jeralt, a mercenary famous across all neighboring countries, including hers. 

What a small world.

She thought this before her body refused to stay conscious, hitting the ground as her senses went dark. She spotted a brown haired and green eyes man run up to her, shouting something she couldn't hear.


	3. The Recent Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using this to add some world building of the main characters past. It's going to be a smaller since i'm studying for a final.

The world around Alicia was woozy. The world seemed to spin as if she had a heavy night of drinking; not to mention the urge to vomit also reminded her of a long Friday night.

The only thing different was the intense and non-stop pain that vibrated throughout her body. She felt a high temperature as her eyes felt like they were burning. Her mind slowly became conscious as she woke. She wondered if she was finally dying from the lack of food and water inside her little hell of a box. However, she didn't see the wooden wall she was so used to. In fact, she didn't recognize her surroundings.

The sky was now dark, unlike the morning dawn that painted the sky during the bandit attack. Most of the sky was covered by a makeshift tent that she didn't recognize. This unknown made her uneasy, and Alicia's heart rate sped up.

She attempted to move, but the sudden pain that radiated through her bones and joints caused her to release a small gasp. Due to her fever she struggled to focus, but as she turned her head she saw a figure of two people.

She squinted her eyes and focused, one figure was a female dressed in priest-like clothes. She spoke softly with a honey-laced dialect.

"Her fever is no longer critical....it seems she has made it past the hump of danger. But, Mr Knight Alois, how did you find a noble girl in such condition? She looks starved and beaten like she walked through a battle field 100 times over. Especially a girl with a crest....I'm afraid her manna tare is the worst i've seen in a long time."

"Mrs Anabel.....I dont know the situation so I dont have answers for you. But worry not!" The man was loud, her head ached at his shouting. "I will serve justice and personally help this little lady!"

The supposed knight preached her justice, but the only justice she wants right now is his yelling to quiet down. She groaned, a shaking hand reaching out of her blanket to touch her head.

"Ummm, okay Mr Alois. Ill do another round of some healing spells, they should help lower the fever within a few hours. Hopefully, but i---OH, miss, you're awake! What good news!"

The honey voiced lady opened the flap of the tent and approached her, long blue hair filtered over her face as she bent down, opening her hands and closing her eyes as a high level healing spell expelled towards her body.

Instant relief hit her, the pain dulled as it suddenly became easier to breath. Alicia started to move to a sit, using her arms to force her chest upwards.

"Lovely Lady! You shouldnt sit up so quick! Don't be in such a hurry, us knights will help you out while you recover." The large man with rather flashy white and gold armor said. 

She scoffed. The knight wasnt expecting that reaction and furrowed his brow. Alicia wasnt plan on hiding her identity. She doubted the people of Fodlan would want to help her once they learned she was from the country of 'sinners'.

"As much as I appreciate your help, -" She suddenly coughed loudly, her throat still dehydrated. "I doubt you'll want to help me more. I'm an Empire prisoner from Lstallia."

"As if that matters right now! I'm already aware, and we'll address it later. My wife always told me she loves I'm a Knight - since my duty is to protect the injured and weak! I can't let her down!" He laughed in a booming voice, a wide smile on his face. 

"Focus on getting better, we need to get back on the road in the morning!" He boomed before lumbering out of the tent, his armor getting caught on the tent for a short struggle, before he disappeared from sight.

What a world, her own ignorance was proven quickly. She knew better than to write off all of Fodlan so quickly - how hypocritical. She's no better than the Church labeling her people as 'sinners'.

She was given water and some protein, jerky, and some bread for food. She felt instantly better as she gulped the water.

"Miss.... Please don't take this the wrong way..I know it must be hard to walk, but you really need to get a bath." The honey laced tone dragged her from her self-deprecating thoughts.  
"While your injuries have healed on the outside, I'm worried if you get cut again you'll get an infection."

The sweet healer didn't need to explain herself, she was ready to take a bath now without any grief. 

The healer assisted her out of her bed and brought her to a small lake in the area. They brought basic sanitary materials that seemed to be rationing from a military, or from a neighboring city.

It seemed to be the latter, as the two chatted on their way to the lake. Anabel, the healer, was from a neighboring noble town, and she was one of the head white magic mages in the area. She even had a knights license, but she wasn't enlisted.

It gave a human feel to Fodlan that she really needed to understand.

"Miss...What happened? Your magic.. you're so injured I was afraid I wasn't skilled enough to keep you alive.. OH, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry, Anabel. I understand....It's just a consequence of war. I'm from Lystallia."

"Yes.. I've heard about the recent invasion in your country.. I'm so sorry for the violence. But, I've never seen a war, but i've been through battles. I've never seen a manna tare that large. It has to be a 3rd degree..."

A manna tare.. This injury is given by a number of magic related incidents. Some examples are an excessive use of magic, excessive absorption of magic by the victim as a result of being hit repeatably by high level magic, or having your manna drained repeatably. These are some examples that are more common. These injuries are described using degrees, similar to how a burn is described. A first degree is minor and disappears within a day or two, a second is more serious and can last for weeks, and a third degree is anything more serious than that. The most serious recorded lasted months, and ended in death of the patient.

Magic injuries are serious. The only reason she likely hasn't died from forcing herself to use magic in the battle with the bandits- is her excessive magic potential and ability.

Her 'crest' as those from Fodlan call it, but it's not quite like crests from Fodlan, gives her a high level of magic resistance, meaning magical injuries recover in a relatively short amount of time, and magical ability.

The name of her crest, for your nosy information, is often referred to as the "Wistalia Gift", or the Wistalia Crest. Whichever one may prefer.

This tangent in her head had caused Alicia to be silent from Anabel's question for too long.

"Ahh, well." Alicia didn't know how to answer. She was tortured in Empire custody. These dark mages asked questions about her identity and her crest. They demanded to take her blood, which she guarded with her life, and threatened the safety of her country. However, Alicia suspected these people were not form the Empire at all. She recognized them from long ago, she just cant recall from where.

"Um, well. These injuries didnt occur on the battle field..." She forced out. She was not one to talk about any struggles to someone she didnt really trust. As lovely as this women is, she could be some sort of spy- Gods, she sounds so paranoid.

"Hmm... Okay, miss. Don't worry about it.." Anabel said as they reached the lake, handing her soap, towels and a change of clothes. It was definitely Noble clothes. Which was... interesting. She lifted the clothes and examiend them.

"Wonderful clothing, right? I wish I had something that nice..." Anabel smiled and looked at the clothes lovingly. "I was lucky to be traveling on the road when I found a young man carrying you. With some other Knights and nobles following you as well. Gods! I found out those nobles were princesses and princes! What a world" She sounded excited, a smile gracing her face.

"Ahh! Sorry, as I was saying. He had brought you these clothes a bit before you awoke.... He's quite a charming and handsome young boy, though I doubt he's from Fodlan....Charming none the less. I believe he's heir to the head of the Alliance... That only makes him more charming, haha!"

She assumed Anabel was referring to the 'Claude' lordling with the bow... Why would he bother carrying her? Perhaps he pitied her. 

A few seconds later, Anabel left her to her bath.

Alicia was quite happy, stripping her disgusting clothes shes been wearing for months now. They were blood and sweat soaked, and smelled of a dying animal.

Her descent into the water was baptismal, the cold water so refreshing to her body as she dipped her whole body bellow the water, scrubbing the blood and sweat from her hair.

Alicia took some time to look at the stars that shined like a painting above her.

Over the next 20 minutes or so, she used the shampoo and soap products to bathe herself, before leaving the cold water and wrapping herself in her towel. After taking some time to dry off and towel dry her hair, she dressed herself in the noble clothes. It was a beautiful yellow and black set of pants and shirt. It lacked a famine skirt that was popular in Fodlan, but it was hugging of her curves and showed off her body quite lovely. Even if she was too skinny for her liking. It included a small half cape that was a yellow with a black deer drawn on it. 

Interesting... She felt spoiled.. She never wore clothes this beautiful. Why did it feel like she was being bribed?

After being dressed she started to drag herself back to the tent. She felt better after the healing spell from Anabel, but suddenly she felt sick. Her fever felt higher. She dragged herself back, running her hands through her now dry hair to act as a hair brush. 

She was so tired as she got back, she was wheezing. Her head was spinning.

She felt pathetic.

Alicia spotted some knights in the area around a camp fire. While chatting in the tent, Anabel had mentioned that after the bandit attack the church sent some Knights to recover the caravan and set them back on their way after 24 hours... She wasn't aware during the fighting, but the bandits had killed a good number of the soldiers and knights she was traveling with. Even if they were cruel to her, she never wished their death upon them.

She considered running to get away from being locked up again, but she knew running away would have a lot of consequences. Even if she had to endure being treated like an animal again.

Anabel spotted her and quickly returned her to the tent. Another healer was there, and both of them administered healing spells. They handed her Elixirs, healing potions popular throughout the country, and instructed her to drink them every hour or so during the trip to the Monastery. 

She had slept too much to sleep at the moment, and spent an hour or so chatting with the various healers before they left to go back to their town to sleep.

Lifting the flap of her tent, she left and stood outside as the light of the dawn started to rise.

Alois, the large and loud Knight, approached her with a joyful greeting. 

"Miss! Hello, Hello!"

She flinched as a headache pierced her brain. In truth, she was still in a lot of pain. However, she was never a complainer. She let out a quick "hello" in response.

"Miss.. I must apologize. I was speaking with his highness, the princess, and the heir of Von Reigan. As i'm aware, you caravan was lead by the Church of Sieros and the Empire, and we meant to promise you complete hospitality. However, I was informed that you were incredibly injured and mistreated even before the Bandit attack."

Alois stopped and bowed.. but she didn't feel any forgiveness, she doubted her state was an accident. Especially with the torture that gave her these injuries in the first place.

But....Alois had no involvement in any of that. So in she shook her head and said quietly, "There is nothing you need to apologize for, Knight Alois."

Alois lifted his head. "I must apologize on behalf of the Church of Seiros... I cant speak for the Empire, but I hope you will be treated well from now on."

After a few minutes of chatter, he left to speak to the other knights.

Alicia sighed. At that moment, she noticed how free she felt. There were no guards watching her, no soldiers following her every movement. The different between only a few days ago and now was astounding that she suddenly became anxious... Do they truly mean their apologies?

The sound of foot steps dragged her from her thoughts, she turned to face the sound as a man approached her. His green eyes pierced her gaze. He smiled, but it didn't reach those calculating eyes.

Well.... It's not like his smile is hard to look at.

"My Lady, Alicia, should you really be standing!? I heard you were still terribly injured..." He paused, a smile spreading across his face. "Or were you just too excited to see me again?"

Alicia scoffed, head turning as she chuckled. She didn't know this noble, yet he already bantered with her earnestly.

"I'm no lady, just call me Alicia." She totally ignored the young nobles antics and teasing as he got closer, standing in front of her at a respectable distance.

"No lady... I beg to differ, the princess of Lystallia is quite a lady. The most noble of ladies, I would say." Claude teased, his smile decorating his face. Yes... He's quite charming..

But, he looks so calculating.. She had trouble trusting him.

But, Claude seemed to be misinformed. "Lord Von Riegan, you're terribly misinformed. Well, I am the heir of Lystallia, but I am not of blood relation to the King." She tried to explain, tilting her head. "The King produced no heirs and has no family, I was voted to take over his position... But now that i've been removed from Lystallia, I doubt I can still be considered a heir." As she finished speaking, a sudden head ache rocked her system and she stepped back. Breathing out softly as she put a hand to her head.

"Hmmm, how humble... However, I'm not easy to fool. You're quite powerful in Lystallia to be chosen as the next King, or well, Queen. And so young too... Interesting. If you insist that I must call you Alicia, I must insist that you do not call me Lord Von Riegan." Claude smiled, his eyes almost sparkling. He seemed excited to speak to her, and his eyes drifted to her cape every so often. He let his brows furrow in concern. She wasn't sure if he truly cared or not. "Are you alright? Don't force yourself to stand and speak for me."

Alicia chuckled, but she decided not to push the princess business any more. "Alright, Claude. As you wish." She said, feeling the pain subside. "Dont fret, i'd quite fine."

"If you're fine, then, you must come with me to meet the other two of the fated trio of Fodlan. Well, you've met, but they havent gotten to see you in normal clothing." Claude said, holding a teasing tone as he nodded his head and turned, waiting for her and beckoning her to follow..

Well, why the hell not.

Claude would never admit this, but he felt surprised to see the supposed 'powerless heir'. Her beautiful black hair and yellow eyes were a sight to behold when she wasn't covered in blood and death.

She seemed to recover well from her injuries.. Even though he was told 24 hours ago she wasn't likely to make it. He was prepared for the lady to die. It made no sense at all, it was odd and inhuman. What was also inhuman was her strength. She swung her sword with such precision and used magic so quickly he thought he was looking at a hardened warrior of a long life. But this girl couldn't be no more than 20. Moreover, she was incredibility injured and chained when she charmed him. Imagine her healthy. How incredibly interesting she was.

As inhuman as this girl was, she was beautiful. The only evidence of the harm of the last few months that fell upon her was her very skinny weight, and a scar that lay above her left eye that split her eyebrow. He remembered seeing it festering the first night he saw it, but now it was just a scar because of the white magic mages. 

But the best part of her appearance was his first scheme he lay the ground work for. The noble clothes she wore that bear the namesake of the alliance and the von Riegan house. The other two house leaders wont take kindly to that. 

In all honesty, he hoped to impress her. Having such a strong warrior on his side, no matter how injured at the moment, was valuable. He even heard she was a general. Mind blowing. Inhuman. Strange.

She also seemed like one to hold a lot of secrets...

He happily lead her to the area where the black eagle and the blue lion waited for them.


End file.
